Goshinboku
|name=Goshinboku |image name= Goshinboku.png |nihongo=ご神木 |viz manga=Goshinboku |english tv=The Sacred Tree |location=Japan |status= |owner= |residents= |affiliation= |imagecat= }}The was where Kikyō first sealed Inuyasha in the feudal era with her arrow at the brink of her demise. It also played an important role with the other Tree of Ages when Inuyasha must defeat the son of the Hyōga clan. History The hanyō Naraku used his powers of disguise to pit Inuyasha and Kikyō against each other in order to fill the Shikon no Tama with evil from their hatred. His actions mortally wounded Kikyō. Immediately after Inuyasha stole the jewel, Kikyō sealed him to the Sacred Tree by shooting her arrow at his heart while passing through the tree. Since then, Inuyasha has remained bound to the tree without ever aging. The villagers always guard the area where he slept and even called the area "Inuyasha's Forest." Modern era The The Sacred Tree continued to remain for 500 years and was located at Higurashi shrine. It contained a massive groove in it from Inuyasha's seal. Kikyō's reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi, accidentally traveled to the feudal era through the Bone-Eater's Well and arrived 50 years after Inuyasha was first sealed. She freed him from the tree after Mistress Centipede attacked the nearby village in order to possess the Shikon no Tama. ''Affections Touching Across Time'' When Menōmaru uses the Tree of Ages to steal the souls of all living beings in the region, the Sacred Tree is affected as well. It seals up the Bone-Eater's Well with its roots and trapped Kagome in her own time after Kikyō forced her back down the well. Kagome was able to communicate with Inuyasha (who was still in the feudal era) by using the power of the Sacred Tree to transcend through time. Using an arrow head was lodged in in the tree from Inuyasha's initial seal, Kagome was able to destroy the roots that blocked up the well, and was able to travel through it once again. The tree returned to normal after Menōmaru was destroyed. Powers & Abilities The Sacred Tree brings a special connection between memories of the past and present. And serves somewhat a telepathy connection between the sengoku period and the present when Kagome and Inuyasha converse with each other. Its wood was also used to make the Bone-Eater's Well (seeing that if one Tree of Ages fails in survival, the Bone Eater's Well is sealed and thus the present would be plunged in an everlasting winter). Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, the Goshinboku is stated to be 500 years old in the modern era. In the anime, it is stated to be 1,000 years old by then. *In Episode 48, it is revealed that Kagome and Sōta's father proposed to their mother in front of the Sacred Tree. Trivia *In , a "Shinboku' was a tree that acted as a symbol for land that was considered sacred. It was also a place that was believed to contain the presence of a deity. It was common practice in ancient times to worship nature as sacred. A shrine could also be built around it, and in some cases, it would have been built using the tree's timber. *In Episode 147, Kikyō and Kaede are seen practicing their archery on the tree, despite it being sacred. References ca:Arbre sagrat de:Heiliger Baum hu:Goshinboku zh:神木 Category:Locations Category:Trees